Trina's Little Secret
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Trina's got a little secret, but what is it? Read and find out. I own nothing of Grojband! This was going to be a single chapter story, but since its so popular, i'll make more chapters
1. Pilot

Trina saw the audience cheer for Corey and his band. She looked pissed when she realized that the lyrics that they sang came from _HER_ diary….

Or so everyone thinks.

"All according to plan," she said.

"Um…. What?" asked Mina.

"I planned for this to happen Minsky," said Trina.

"I'm confused here," said Mina.

"Sigh Mina, you're funny when you don't understand what's going on," said Trina, "I knew all of this was going to happen, and I wrote it in my diary for Corey."

Mina gasped.

"So you gave him lyric ideas to help him with his gig?" asked Mina, "Trina you're a genius!"

"That's right," said Trina.

"Oh my god, wait until Corey hears this," said Mina.

Trina pulled him back.

"You can't tell him!" she said, "If he finds out it'll ruin everything."

"But…." Said Mina.

"I'll tell him soon, but not just yet," said Trina, "I wanna keep this going a little while longer."

"How?" asked Mina.

"I'll call whatever gigs Corey has his eye on, pretend to 'sabatoge' them when its all staged, and then when its time to go diary, little Core will have lyrics and get popular," said Trina.

"Wow, you sure know how to plan," said Mina, "I'm in."

"Thanks Mins," said Trina. She took out her diary.

 _Dear Diary;_

 _It worked. It actually worked. Corey's first gig became successful thanks to me. I just need to pull this off long enough until Corey gets the biggest gig of his life. When the time comes, I'll tell him that I was the one who was giving him so much lyrical ideas. He may think I hate him, but I don't. I love him with all my heart and I want to make sure his life is the best one ever with his music career. I hope things work out for him. And for me and Hunky Nick Mallory._

 _Trina Riffin._


	2. Cloudy with a chance of Malt Balls

Chapter 2: Cloudy with a chance of Malt Balls

"So, what are we doing again?" asked Mina.

"I'm gonna talk to Cherry Grapestein and tell them about my brother's band," said Trina, "She said she's hiring a band to do music for her first trailer for a movie."

"Awesome," said Mina.

"Once my brother hears about it, he'll go head over heels to try and play," said Katrina holding 3 backstage passes, "And this last pass will be for the band."

"This'll be cool," said Mina.

Trina got her phone.

"Hello I'd like to speak with Cherry Grapestein," she said.

"This is she," said Cherry.

"I think I found a band to play for your band," said Trina, "They're called Grojband and they're looking for chances to share their music."

"Cool," said Cherry, "Just sign them up and whatever music they got, I'll let em play."

Trina heard them jamming.

"Trust me, you'll love em," said she said, "Bye."

"Later, Kat," said Cherry.

"So what happens now?" asked Mina.

"They get to the place, and whatever happens, I'll write in my diary and wait for Corey to get the lyrics," said Katrina.

"Kat, you really are a genius," said Mina.

"Thanks Minsky," said Trina.

She heard Corey come in the garage.

"Here they come," said Trina, "Get into position."


	3. Dance of The Dead

Chapter 3: Dance of The Dead

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Grojband!)

Trina came in the garage with a big amp.

"Alright, this should do it," said Trina.

"Wooooooow…. What is it?" asked Mina.

"Its an amp," said Trina, "It glows with a strange light. Also I asked some friends to dress like zombies to get Corey an audience."

"Should I dress like one too?" asked Mina.

"No," said Trina, "I asked Nick to play a big role. Zombies like brains, so I got you a…."

"Brain costume?" asked Mina as she showed her, "Already covered."

"Wow, you catch on fast," said Trina changing her hair style.

"I sure hope no one finds out that you're the one doing all these things to make your brother popular," said Mina.

"Me too Mins," said Trina, "You're the only one I trust with this…. Well, you and Laney."

"You told Laney?" asked Mina.

"She's a good person, and I should at least tell one of the band members, but trust me she'll keep it quiet until its time."

Corey was heading downstairs to the garage to get his gear.

"Let's beat it!" they said in unison.

Trina drove them both to the school before Corey had the chance to notice anything.

"Cool!" said Corey, "A new amp from the music store."

He noticed it was glowing.

"Wait til the guys get a load of this," he said.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I just got Corey a new amp for his gig that glows in the dark. He's gonna love this new amp. Looks like I'm about to make another one of his gigs a success. I sure hope this works._

 _Trina Riffin._


	4. Pox n RollNo Strings Attached

Chapter 4: Pox n Roll/No Strings Attached

 **Pox and Roll**

Trina was scratching like crazy.

"I can't believe I have these chicken pox," said Trina.

"You're not the only one," said Trina, "A lot of kids and teens have them, even your brother."

"Man," said Trina, "Wait a minute….. I got an idea."

"What?" asked Mina.

Trina called a few kids and told them that Corey and Grojband is throwing a party for chicken pox awareness.

"I told Mayor Mellow and he's gonna set up the whole thing," said Trina, "We just gotta play our parts."

"Ok," said Mina.

"Hopefully Nick Mallory shows up too," said Trina, "Maybe I can steal a kiss from him."

"Won't he be infected by the pox?" asked Mina.

"It doesn't last that long Mina," said Trina, "Let's just do this for Corey and his friends.

 **No Strings Attached**

"Hello, may I speak to the leader of the bubble bunch band please?" asked Trina.

"This is he," said the captain.

"I was thinking about making a little plan to help my little brother and his band get famous, and I thought you would be the perfect group since you were his inspiration," said Trina.

"Sure," said the captain, "What is it?"

Trina spent the next few minutes explaining the plan.

"Ok," said the captain, "You just come over and tell me everything I need and I can give your brother a spot on the show."

"Thank you, bye," said Trina as she hung the phone.

She left the tickets in Corey's room when he wasn't there.

When he came in he saw them.

"No way!" he said, "Guys!"

"Mission accomplished," she said.

"I thought you didn't like puppets," said Mina.

"Please, I got over my fear 2 years ago," said Trina, "I just pretend I am."

She dialed another number.

"Are those puppet look-a-likes of my brother's band ready?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," said the caller.

"Awesome," said Trina.

She took out her diary.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I secretly got 2 more gigs for my sweet little brother. Now he gets to play with his favorite band the bubble bunch….. sort of. Anyways, I hope this goes well. Grojband might get pretty popular by now. Whatever else happens, I'll just roll along with it, and get Corey some juicy lyrics. Here goes nothing._

 _Trina Riffin._


	5. In-D Road Rager Math of Kon

Chapter 5: In-D Road Rager/Math of Kon

 **In-D Road Rage**

"Another day, another chance to get my brother a gig," said Trina.

"What's going on?" asked Mina.

"I got asked to be the flag girl at the car race," said Trina, "And the winner gets to play a gig after the race."

"But Corey doesn't even know how to drive," said Mina.

"Exactly," said Trina, "Which is why I gave Laney this idea for a car that is fuel by music. She'll just slip it into Kin's room unnoticed."

"People do that now?" asked Mina.

"Of course, get with the program," said Trina.

"The imagination people have today and how they have it," said Mina as she was doing Trina's hair.

She heard a thump and screamed landing in Trina's hair.

"Sigh Mina," said Trina.

 **Math of Kon**

Trina saw a flyer for a mathathon.

"Bands wanted for engagement," said Trina, "Looks like another gig for Corey and his friends."

She called Mayor Mellow and explained her plan to get Corey the engagement.

"This'll be a piece of cake," said the mayor, "Um.. what are we doing again?"

"We're fooling Corey into helping Kon with his math problem," said Trina, "I'm pretending to sabotage the gig when I'm really getting him the gig."

"Ahhhh," said Mayor Mellow, "Well you can count on me ma'am."

"Sweet, bye," said Trina as she hung the phone up.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This week was so strange. I never knew that Corey would turn the tables and use Mr. Mooseface on me. Only that was a decoy. I knew Corey would do something so I decided to buy 2 mooseface dolls to further Corey's chances of getting lyrics. Hopefully this plan for the mathathon goes through and Corey gets the chance to share his music._

 _Trina Riffin_


	6. All You Need Is Cake Helmet

Chapter 6: All You Need Is Cake/Helmet

(I skipped the last episode because I didn't know what I could do with the voodoo magic stuff)

Trina: Why not just tell them…. I mean 'Like duh! Just say that some voodoo stuff went on and I just decided to role with it. But I do regret any pain I caused my little brother.

(What she said. Now do the disclaimer)

Trina: Disclaimer. Like the author owns nothing of Grojband. Enjoy the show everyone. (Opens the garage)

Trina saw a commercial for a wedding and a big cake.

"Well, my little brother does like sweet things," she said.

Mina was looking at Corey and Laney.

"Those two do look cute together," said Mina.

"That's it!" said Trina.

"What's it?" asked Mina.

"I could get Corey's band a chance to play for a wedding, plus a chance to get those two together in the process," said Trina.

She dialed the phone and talked to Barney.

"I need to ask a favor Barn," said Trina.

They spent the next few minutes talking.

"Great," said Trina, "Whatever I say or do, just play along."

She hung up.

After the gig.

Trina saw that they were happy that they played the gig.

"Yay, Corey got the gig," said Trina, "Boo, I failed to get those two hooked up."

 **Helmet**

"Take this control," said Trina.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Mina.

"Laney gave me the real controller and when I press the red button, you'll control it and then you know the rest of the plan."

"Ok," said Mina, "When will you admit that you were getting Corey this success?"

"Soon, but not yet," said Trina, "He's my favorite little brother and I don't want him to fail."

Laney texted Trina saying it was time for the plan to commence.

"Show-time," said Trina.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The chocolate gem is amazing and I really want to win it and write some great lyrics about it. That's why Mayor Mellow and I had a deal. He said he would choose me as the winner if I got him a band to play at the ceremony. It's a win win. And Corey sounds amazing with that helmet on his head. I could just hear crowds cheering for him already. Here goes._

 _Trina Riffin._

 **Thanks for coming out everyone! (closes the garage)**


End file.
